Hrvest Moon Shorts
by dbsklover
Summary: very random, very short stories based of my doodles. IDK how to get them online though so just got these supper short stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm a major HM addict. I have almost all the game is some short stories like REALLY SHORT. I actually doodled little short pics randomly and decided to write them down but I think they were better in picture but idk how to post it online for you peoples to see. I'm adding mostly about Chelsea if not it might be about the other main HM character -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Will

Vaughn and Chelsea were standing alone near the ocean. The sun was setting and they were both silent, you could fell the how tense the air felt.

Vaughn then turned to face Chelsea and began scratching the back of his head, you could tell he was nervous. And the way the wind was blowing Chelsea's silky hazel hair in front of her face didn't help the situation. Since her face was cloaked it made her large curious aquamarine eyes stand out. Vaughn gulped,"Chelsea..."

"Hnn?" Chelsea tilted her head confused. _Don't do that_, Vaughn thought_, it makes this the more harder._

"Chelsea..." Vaughn began again his voice getting hoarse,"are you really getting married to Will?"

"Yes" Chelsea answered awkwardly looking at her feet. It was an awkward situation for the both of them since they used to date but Vaughn broke it off to date Sabrina. It was a awkward silent brake up without clawing, clinging, or crying. But little did Vaughn know it did affect Chelsea a lot. Will was Sabrina's cousin and saw Chelsea around the mansion with Vaughn all the time. But when he saw the day Vaughn and Sabrina he asked for the whole story and when he got it he rushed to Chelsea's ranch to find her crying. He comforted her and the time after, he had a crush on Chelsea since he first almost ran her over. After a while Chelsea got over Vaughn and fell in love and now they were getting married.

Vaughn was happy with Sabrina but was always jealous of Will. He was always around the two women who were important to him. He knew he loved Sabrina but he still felt a little something for Chelsea so when he heard of their engagement he had to talk to her. He didn't want her to marry Will. Even though he couldn't have her he didn't want another man to have her either.

"Oh... Congratulations..." He answered awkwardly again. He was planning to use the cheesy _if it makes you happy then I'm happpy_ line hoping she'll doubt the wedding and think of him or run from the wedding like in the movies but when he uttered the beginning of the line" Well if this is your will-"

"Yes, I'm HER WILL" Will popped out of no where with his gentleman smile but Vaughn could see a mischievous glint in his smile. He knew Will was trying to protect his fiancee from another male. "We must be going Chelsea dear, we have wedding plans to go over we'll be busy till the day of the wedding" Will spoke leading the still confused Chelsea away from the shocked Vaughn.

"But Vaughn was telling me someth-"

"We're going to be very busy sweetheart, he can tell you what it is after the wedding" He turned around to smile at Vaughn but Vaughn saw it as a smirk," Right?"

"Uh right...?" Vaughn answered more like a question.

"Good" Will gave Vaughn one last smile and the soon-to-be-weds were gone. Leaving Vaughn alone in the dark now. He just stood there silent trying to absorb what just happened.

He finally spoke in what seemed like forever.

"That was a stupid choice of words..."

* * *

**LOL I love Vaughn but I love Will more so I wanted to put them in a love triangle. **


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah this is gonna be short. i always thought the main characters must be very special if they can get any of the bachelors or bachelorettes they want. And I love Chelsea so...**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Who do you guys all love?

Chelsea was surrounded by all the bachelors in town. They had all rushed after her right after she stepped of her farm. She was standing in the middle of all of them confused. They were all giving her clues to figure something out.

Little did she know all of them were in love with her. They were all arguing with each other the night before and they were wondering who she liked. So they all decided to confront her and see who would she pick out of them. They were all nervous now. They had all ran up to her and told her they were all in love with the same girl. They had given clues to her and waiting anxiously for her to figure it out and pick one of them already.

Chelsea's eyebrows were knit together in deep thought. "Okay you guys all like this one girl right?"

They all nodded fiercly.

"And she's really good with crops andanimals?"

They nodded again leaning in.

"She can communicate with the sprites?"

They nodded again all getting nervous as she was getting closer to the answer.

They all waited anxiously as she thought when she gasped suddenly. "I know who it is" she exclaimed her cheeks all jumped and waited for her to give them her answer.

"Sorry but I don't think any of you guys will win her" Chelsea answered them apologetically.

"Wha...?" they all asked stumped.

"Well you guys are all in love with the Harvest Goddess right?" Chelsea asked them confused, she was sure it was the Harvest Goddess.

All of them collapsed after that, all that anxiety for nothing..

"What? was I wrong?"

* * *

**LOL My image of Chelsea is of a hardworking, kind but dense in the field of love kinda girl. But the Harvest Goddess could fit those categories. LOL sorry my HM stories are lame. -DBSKLOVER **


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry haven't updated in a while for this been busy but just had this flash when reading will chelsea fics. its always a triangle between vaughn chelsea and will. vaughn is always a jerk and and so she turns to will and i'm pretty sure a couple of people out there liked vaughn first but once will came out went "OMG a prince!" and forgot all about vaughn XD well this is a story of how will stole vaughn's thunder XD- DBSKLOVER**

Chapter 3: How Will stole Vaughn's Thunder

"Vaughn you're such a jerk," Chelsea cried. "I was just playing with you."

"Vaughn was readjusting his hat annoyed," well could you do it without giving me a heart attack and while I'm at work."

"But the only time I see you on this island is when your at work," Chelsea pouted," you never stay back even to spend a little time with me."

"I thought you said you didn't want to be like those clingy girlfriends,"Vaughn sighed. Yes, Vaughn and Chelsea were in a relationship. It was a rocky one but it was still there.

"Yeah but I'm not being clingy, I literally never see you for days,"Chelsea argued.

"You know what I can't deal with this Korean drama right now, I've got work to do,"Vaughn huffed and walked past Chelsea.

"Fine! We're through Vaughn,"Chelsea screeched after him," I'll find a real gentleman who knows how to treat a girl right, a perfect prince!"

Vaughn kept walking sticking a pinky in his ear cleaning it bored,"yeah yeah I'd like to see you try, I'm the closest thing to a prince charming here." This was a regular argument between the two, Chelsea would get over it in a few days. "Denny smells like fish and lives in a shack, Pierre looks like a kid, Elliot... let's just stop there."

"You are such a jerk,"Chelsea repeated.

"Yeah yeah heard you the first time."

He would just continue with everything and let Chelsea cool off. But what he didn't plan was _Will_.

The next day the boy with golden hair that glowed in the sun and blue eyes that could see into your soul was walking around greeting people. Vaughn would never of noticed him if it weren't the crowd around him. Vaughn got curious and decided to join the group.

"I apologize profusely if my yacht is in the way of your pier," the mysterious pretty boy said politely.

Vaughn scowled. They didn't need a guy like him around especially at a time that he and Chelsea were in a fight. He would have to keep Chelsea away from this guy until she forgave him, he was the closest thing to a prince that Chelsea could wish for.

To late he spotted her in the crowd and smiled at her with recognition. Vaughn stiffened this wasn't good.

"I do apologize for Arthur's behavior yesterday, he's a pretty energetic stallion, I hope you are well," Will smiled gently at her, a smile that could match an angels. Vaughn was getting a really bad feeling about this. He not only had a yacht, manners but a white horse too. He was striking to close to being a prince right now.

"Ah Will, it's great meeting you again," Chelsea smiled with a hint of a blush._ What what? _Vaughn's eyes widened. No no Chelsea was only supposed to blush for _him._

But what Will did next stole the cake. He knelt down and kissed Chelsea's hand. "A joyous occasion indeed. I was dreaming that I would get the chance to see your charming face again and God blessed me enough to see you again so soon." Chelsea and the women in the crowd were ready to faint, so was Vaughn. This guy was going to be trouble, Vaughn knew it.

**LOL I like Vaughn but he's so mean to her, maybe because he's so sure of him being the best choice on the island until Will came along that is ;D haa haa this all for a little fun XD DBSKLOVER**


	4. Chapter 4

**I always wondered why will was traveling and i think this is the most reasonable reason why he'd dock in a desolated island -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

Chapter 4: Will's Reason

Chelsea was sitting across from Will on his yacht having tea. "So Will how are you liking the island so far?" Chelsea asked him.

Will turned to Chelsea and smiled in return," Wonderful! Everything is so nice and calm, so different from back in the city. I'm so glad I came here."

Chelsea smiled and nodded,"good."

Will looked into her eyes and his smiled brightened even more," and the most amazing part of visiting this island is that I had the opportunity of meeting you, Chelsea."

Chelsea's blue eyes widened and a blush exploded on her cheeks. Will continued smiling at her as if what he said was perfectly normal. Chelsea looked around nervously trying to change the subject. "U-um so why did you leave your home in the first place?"

Will's smiled fell and he bore a sad expression. "It wasn't well liked at home..."

"What why,"Chelsea asked utterly shocked,"your the perfect gentleman, every girls dream!" Chelsea blushed at the last part of her outburst but Will just smiled gently at her and chuckled.

"Thank you very much but the ladies that I knew didn't seem to think so, I don't think they liked me very much, they didn't really talk to me and tried to attack me and caused riots. My parents sent me away for my own safety. Can we not talk about this, it's a very sore subject for me..." Will looked depressed and Chelsea understood.

But that didn't dim her curiosity. SHe went to his uncle Regis to get the full story. When she told Regis Will's story he boomed laughing,"he thought those women didn't like him?" It turned out he had charmed all those women, he was so charming they were to speechless to talk to him and ended up following him. Those bold enough tried to "attack" him but not the way he thought and the riots were jealous fights between the women over Will. "That boy's charm is frightening! He was sent away for his own safety, there were women stalking him everywhere he went!"

* * *

**LOL that's the reasonable conclusion I came up with. It makes sense though right? XD DBSKLVOER  
**


End file.
